A Christmas Gift
by eenoora
Summary: Olivia has a Christmas gift for Fitz...
1. Butterflies in My Stomach

_**I don't know where to put all my feelings about Olitz. So, there...**_

 _ **This is not how Olivia would react, so don't think about how "not so Olivia" this is. This is only how I would want her to react.**_

* * *

 _ **Olivia's POV**_

I am so nervous. Not nervous bad. It's nervous good.

I just can't stop these butterflies in my stomach. My mouth is dry, my hands are shaking - that's how nervous I am.

I waited for this man for over 7 years. The day I met him I knew I was in trouble. I knew my life had changed forever.

I tried to run time and again over the years. A married man, a father, the president... I couldn't have him. He wasn't mine. He couldn't be mine. So I ran, I tried to hide, I tried to forget. But it didn't work... Never did it work... I could never leave him behind. He was always on my mind, in my heart, and I always found myself looking for peace in his arms. Finally I realized there was no point in running, there was no point in hiding, there was no point in trying to forget him - there was no point in denying: He was, he is, my today and tomorrow. He is my forever.

We have been public for the last few months. It's been stressful, hard, and taxing, but if I am honest, when the night comes and we are finally alone in our room, when he wraps his arms around me, all the negativity and all the problems disappear. He is my medicine, my hope, my peace. When I lie in between his arms and breathe in his scent, I forget about everything else. It is then only him and me, and contentment.

I had been agonizing over how I would stand being in the White House for the next year and a half. Truth be told, I never wanted to live here. I wanted him but not the White House. There were days I wanted to run away, especially when he got all controlling after he found out that I released my father from prison. We had a few rough weeks, both of us resentful towards each other...

We exploded at some point, which led to a fight, and then to a conversation. That conversation started the healing for us. After that we started to understand each other.

It is scary how much you can misunderstand a person even when you love them to death.

* * *

I have been feeling very tired lately. I thought it was the whole stress of being in the public eye. But after finding myself on the bathroom floor, my head over the toilet two mornings in a row, I started suspecting something else. And now it is confirmed.

The little piece of plastic in my hand confirms it. I am pregnant.

Phew... Me? Olivia Pope? I. am. pregnant.

This is so scary, what do I know about being a mother?

This is so unplanned...

But after the first moment, the moment of shock and scare, I feel a sweet warmth inside. I am pregnant. I waited for this man for over 7 years. I tried to deny my feelings, I tried to forget him, I tried to let him go, I tried to hide... But now we are together, and I have a piece of him in me? My hand goes to my belly. My baby... Our baby...

He already has children, but he always said he wanted babies with me, two babies... I had no idea how I would be a mother, but I wanted to give him anything he wanted. If he wanted two babies, I'd give him two babies. God, I'd give him four, if he wanted. Because he somehow made it not scary to have four babies.

* * *

He'll be happy. He'll be happy, right? He has one more year before his term is over. Then we leave the White House, with our baby, and go to Vermont. He can be the mayor. I can have a law firm. We can make jam, together... And our baby... God, we will have a baby...

Are you a girl or a boy? Do you hear when I talk? Do you feel how much I love your father? I hope you do, because that is the most amazing feeling in the world.

Okay, I am getting ahead of myself. These tests are sometimes wrong. I have to see a doctor.

* * *

Okay, so it's official... I am pregnant, 5 weeks along, to be exact. I know exactly the day this happened. It was the night of our big fight. I had been taking antibiotics the week before. And that night... Well... Making up can be quite rewarding...

* * *

 _ **Let me weep here... Just... Why?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_The man waited enough, let's give him his gift, shall we?_**

* * *

 ** _Christmas night_**

They were in Vermont.

The kids were spending the holiday with Mellie, so it was just the two of them. Or rather, three of them... He had no idea though... None whatsoever...

They were sitting in front of the fire place, watching the blizzard. The only light was coming from the fireplace and the Christmas tree that they decorated together a couple hours ago.

This was his new favorite thing: Sitting in front of the fireplace with Olivia in his arms while talking to her about anything and everything. They had been doing it in the White House too. It actually was exactly what they needed. Talking to each other... Opening up to each other... Not doing that had nearly cost them each other, and there was no way they would let that happen again.

Now they could completely trust each other because they understood why the other did certain things. They were learning about each other's hopes and dreams. They could now talk about their regrets and fears. It improved every aspect of their relationship. Even the sex was better, which said a lot because for them sex had always been out of this world.

* * *

Fitz had brought two glasses and her favorite wine. She was biting her lips, thinking about how to give him the news...

He had a mischievous grin on his face. Apparently he, too, had a secret. After a few minutes of studying him, Olivia couldn't wait any longer and asked. "What's with the face?"

He kept looking at her for a while longer and got up to bring a bunch of papers. "Check these" he said.

They were land plans and some pictures. "What are these?" Olivia asked.

"Well..." He started. "My term ends in about a year. I know we keep talking about Vermont, but OPA is important to you. So, I'm thinking, if you want, we could stay. Vermont will always be here, we can always come... Holidays, weekends... We can move here permanently in the future... But I think you need to be close to DC for now. You gave up so much for me already, and from now on, we will think about what you need. And whatever you need to do, whatever you want to do, I am in. These are a few possible places for us to choose from, to get a house built in the area."

She was shocked, this was the last thing she expected from him right now. She looked at him with the most beautiful, softest, warmest smile. They had always talked about living in Vermont after his term, but it had always felt like a plan for a remote future. But now they were so close to the end of his presidency, and he was right, she wasn't actually ready to leave DC yet, at least not permanently. What was so amazing was that he had brought this up before she had to say anything. Apparently when she opened up to him, their relationship had moved to a new level. As they talked more, he indeed started to understand her better. They indeed had a stronger connection.

"Thank you" she whispered. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Livvie." He said, caressing her cheek.

She was emotional. His surprise, the news she was about to give him, and her changing hormones made her more emotional than ever. She hugged him and breathed in his scent.

"I love you so much" Fitz said. She looked at his face and said "I love you too".

"Time to celebrate then?" Fitz asked, and without waiting for her response he opened the bottle of wine.

"Umm... I won't drink." Olivia said.

Fitz looked at her with wide eyes, "You won't drink wine?" he asked. "Olivia? Not drinking wine? Are you okay?"

She bit her bottom lip and dropped her gaze to the floor for a minute. Then she looked back at him.

"I won't drink because I... I'm... Pregnant."

Fitz's mouth fell open when he heard her. He was shocked, he was trying to register what he just heard.

"You what?" he asked. It came out as a whisper.

"I'm pregnant. We are having a baby, Fitz" Olivia said with a smile.

* * *

His eyes filled with tears. He gasped and let out a deep breath. "Livvie..."

"Livvie... My God... Livvie..." he said while pulling her onto his lap and cradling her. He was crying and hugging her, holding her tighter and tighter. "Livvie... We are going to have a baby? We are going to have a little you?" he asked as tears rolled down his cheeks. It was obvious from his face that he couldn't really believe it yet.

"We are going to have a little mix-of-us" she responded, with a smile that reached her eyes - eyes that were also full of tears.

He was deliriously, out-of-this-world happy. He was crying and laughing at the same time.

He kissed her forehead, eyelids, the tip of her nose, her cheeks, her chin, her lips... He kissed her again, and again, and again... "I love you Olivia, I love you so, so much..." he declared in between kisses.

Then he bent his head and put his forehead against her belly. He stayed there for a minute with his eyes closed. Then he put a kiss on her belly and started speaking in a soft, loving tone. "Hi... I'm your father. I've been waiting for you since I met your mother, almost 8 years ago. I love you so much, baby." He then kissed her belly a few more times and with each kiss, he whispered "I love you".

* * *

 _ **It is such a huge pressure to write Fitz's reaction to Livvie's pregnancy! It could be written in a million ways! I hope you guys aren't disappointed!**_

 _ **Please review...**_


	3. Being Stuck with You

_**The rest of the night and the morning...**_

* * *

The rest of the night, they sat across the fireplace. His back was to the sofa, and she was sitting right in front of him, her back to his chest.

His hands lingered on her belly...

"Thank you, Livvie" he said. "This is a dream coming true... Being with you, having a child with you... A life you and I created together... Thank you... This is the most amazing gift I've ever received."

She turned her face to him and softly kissed his lips. "You taught me how to love. You made me learn that love is a strength. And this baby... It is a gift we gave each other, Fitz." she said.

They were silent for a few minutes and then she spoke again. "I have to admit I am scared. I don't know if I have what it takes to be a mother. I mean... What do I know about being a mother? What if I mess it up? I have no idea what to do with a baby. What if we all end up miserable?"

He turned her to face him.

"Livvie... Do you love this baby?" he asked, with his left palm on her belly.

"I do." said Olivia, bringing her hand on top of his.

"Do you love me?" he asked, caressing her cheek with his right hand.

"I do." said Olivia, bringing her other hand to his cheek.

"Do you want us to be happy?" he asked, taking her face in between his palms.

"I do." said Olivia.

"Then everything will be alright, Livvie. We will be great. Everyone is scared, Liv. No one knows what to do. No one is ever really ready to have a baby." he said looking at her eyes.

He pulled her onto his lap and cradled her in his arms. "And you have me. It is not like you are alone in this. We will figure it out together. All you have to do is to trust US and to talk to me when you are scared. We are going to be great, sweet baby." he said. And then he let out a soft chuckle, and whispered:

"My sweet babies..."

* * *

They just sat there with Olivia in Fitz's arms, talking, feeling each other's presence, being in the moment for another hour. "Let's go to our room." Fitz said.

Olivia stood up and Fitz followed. "Hey Liv" Fitz said, making her stop and look at him. He quickly pulled her in for a kiss. Olivia gasped with surprise and started giggling. She was so in love with him...

* * *

Fitz woke up before her in the morning. Truth be told, he didn't really sleep that night. He kept waking up and touching Liv's belly, grinning like an idiot. He must have kissed her lips, her hands, her belly hundreds of times that night.

She woke up when he lightly kissed her belly and whispered "good morning baby", but she didn't open her eyes.

"I love you little one. I promise to always love you and be there for you." After a moment of pause, he continued. "We both love you. Your mom might freak out a little bit sometimes, but it's not you... It's not because she doesn't love you. I know her, she already loves you more than anything. Hey, by the way, you have to remember, I'll fight you for her love. I found her so late, it took so long to finally have her to myself. I'm not about to hand her over to you." he chuckled.

"Joke aside, little one. She wasn't raised with too much love, so we have to make sure she will always feel loved. We will love her so much that it will make up for the past. You know... I've loved her since I saw her. It's ridiculous actually. It was just a look at her eyes, hear her utter a couple sentences, and I was in love. And I mean "love", I knew I was in big trouble - I knew that she was the love of my life, that I would never be able to let her go. It is rare, that kind of love, and I hope you find it one day. I sure hope you don't suffer like we did, but a love like this, is the only one worth having."

Tears escaped her closed eyes. She moved her hand to his curls and softly caressed his hair. He turned to look at her and instantly moved to lie right next to her. Their faces were level with each other now.

"You make me so, so happy, Liv." He said, wiping her tears, kissing her gently on the lips and holding her face in between his palms.

"Thank you for loving me, for never letting me go, for never giving up on us. All this is thanks to you. I will spend all my life trying to thank you." Olivia whispered.

She was so beautiful. Her beautiful brown eyes were full of tears - but not sad tears. They were tears of happiness. Her eyes were full of love and devotion. Her hair was wavy and messy around her gorgeous face. Her lips were beautiful, plump, and rosy. He knew he would never get tired of seeing her first thing in the morning for the rest of his life. He softly kissed the tip of her nose.

"Just love me. Stay with me. Never leave me ever again. That's all I need Olivia. It is ALL I need." he said and pressed his lips to hers.

When they finally broke off the kiss to breathe, Olivia said "I will never leave you, Fitz. I can't ever do that again. I wouldn't survive. You are stuck with me, Mr President.", and she chuckled.

"Oh, Livvie... Being stuck with you is what I wished for every single day ever since I laid eyes on you."

* * *

 _ **Soo what do y'all think? The comments mean sooo much to me, so please comment 3!**_


End file.
